Como em um conto de fadas
by Beatriz Dinamarco
Summary: Nao sei se está muito clichê, espero que nao. essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo, pretendo fazer cada vez melhor. XD obrigada a quem ler


Life's never easy, but it's worthen

Eu podia sentir todos e cada olhar curioso que me eram dados e apesar de não poder ler mentes sabia muito bem o que estavam pensando. Sempre soube. Edward apertou minha mão e me olhou ternamente, e mais uma vez sem nem mesmo poder ler mentes sabia o que aquelas palavras silenciosas significavam.

"vai dar tudo certo" ouvi sua voz silenciosa dizer dentro da minha cabeça. Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, coloquei delicadamente minhas mãos em seu rosto e passei todas as cenas que eu havia vivenciado em cada cidade nova para qual eu já havia ido. Tudo num flash; mas ele também não precisava das minhas visões para saber que ser a aluna nova ou simplesmente a menina nova na cidade não era fácil pra mim, ou para qualquer criatura – podemos chamar assim – como eu.

"Acho que é isso, então" foi tudo que eu conseguir pronunciar meio aos meus soluços. Apertei o pedaço de papel que havia dentro do meu bolso. Uma carta de Jake, que ele havia me mandado meses atrás logo quando havia partido em uma expedição com Sam. Em poucos momentos já estava fora do carro e totalmente recomposta. Forcei-me a colocar um sorriso nos lábios. Sempre soube que era uma sedutora nata e que ninguém, nem mesmo um ser imortal era capaz de não chacoalhar por dentro ao avistar meu sorriso. Passei pela multidão de curiosos que não conseguiam tirar os olhos de mim. Ignorei os olhares inquisidores das minhas novas colegas e os comentários de todos os representantes do sexo masculino. A nova cidade para a qual eu havia me mudado, não fazia nem um par de dias ainda, era aconchegante e pequena com varias casinhas que me lembravam a choupana que eu costumava viver na minha curta infância em Forks. Senti uma nostalgia de casa, que logo foi esquecida pela falta de motivos para senti-la. Nunca fiz amigos em Forks ou em qualquer outro lugar. Meus amigos eram minha família. A escola por outro lado era bem iluminada e moderna. Para cada lado que alguém olhasse havia quadros abstratos de artistas que eu nunca sequer havia ouvido falar, além de na atmosfera da escola não haver nada de aconchegante comparado com o resto da cidade. Dirigi-me á minha primeira aula. A sala já estava apinhada de gente igualmente nada calorosa ou receptiva, e os lugares praticamente lotados. Havia uma carteira vazia bem no meio da sala. Senti-me como se alguém houvesse ligado um holofote e direcionado sua luz diretamente para mim e para aquela carteira especifica; lagrimas começaram a irradiar de meus olhos, porém, forcei-me a engoli-las. Caminhei até o lugar que parecia ter sido designado especialmente para "Reneesme Cullen". Pude ouvir o som do rufar dos tambores enquanto me aproximava e senti-me como uma prisioneira caminhando para a sua sentença final. Quando finalmente a atenção dos alunos foi se desviando de mim e voltando para os seus assuntos banais, aproveitei para dar uma examinada na sala. Ela era gelada – como eu, observei – mas eu, em contrapartida era mais viva do que aquele quarto que apesar de ser cheio de objetos decorativos era ao mesmo tempo, frio, morto e vazio, mas nunca silencioso, deduzi.

Os professores, diferentemente dos alunos, eram receptivos e calorosos. Por outro lado todos requeriam a mesma coisa, a minha introdução e humilhação pública o que sempre me pareceu uma atitude muito maldosa quando se trata de alunos já crescidos e não um bando de criancinhas imaturas. No início eu não me importei, mas quando a solicitação se tornou constante, aula após aula, eu passei a desejar que um buraco se abrisse no meio do chão e me sugasse pra dentro dele, cada vez mais decididamente. O dia estava sendo difícil e parecia a cada segundo que ficava mais e mais longo. No horário do almoço sentei-me sozinha em uma mesa bem na esquina do refeitório e fiquei remexendo na minha gelatina; observando meu reflexo distorcido nela ir de um lado pra o outro e desejando que aquele prato de comida que havia em minha bandeja fosse um grande e gordo leão, ou então um javali; ou qualquer animal do gênero, mas que tivesse sangue quente e suficiente para eu poder afogar a minha frustração. Fui interrompida meio ao meu devaneio por uma menina de tez dourada e cabelos igualmente dourados. Seus olhos eram de um azul penetrante e seu corpo todo pequenino e delicado.

"Olá, eu sou Laura, claro que você já deve ter me visto. Curiosamente estamos jutas em todas as aulas" e estendeu as suas mãos para mim.

"Oi" falei hesitante, e apertei a sua mão. Torci para que o toque gelado da minha pele na sua não a assustasse.

"Imagino que seja bem humilhante ficar em frente a todos aqueles alunos aula após aula". Meu silencio dizia tudo. Se ela realmente especulava ou não se era humilhante ficar de pé frente a todos e se apresentar incessantemente era um mistério. Então ela continuou. "eu vou dar uma festa no sábado, na minha casa. Sei que pode parecer meio ousado da minha parte querer sua presença já que eu não sei nada sobre você, mas me agradaria muito que você fosse"

"Anh, claro. Essa semana vai estar meio corrida com a mudança e tudo... vou tentar. Obrigada pelo convite"

"Ah e claro, que falta de delicadeza a minha. Seu namorado também é bem vindo" disse com um sorriso amarelo.

"Meu namorado?" perguntei atônita. Do que ela estava falando? Quer dizer; só havíamos vindo eu e Edward, o resto do clã só chegaria hoje pela noite. Pensar nisso me lembrou que Jake já deveria estar chegando. Uma onde elétrica de calor e exitacao percorreram meu corpo. Ansiava pelo seu toque mais do que tudo. Com isso, passei a desejar mais arduamente que esse dia acabasse. Voltando para o começo da linha de pensamento deduzi que ela e o resto da escola havia pré suposto que meu pai na verdade era meu namorado. Claro, não posso culpá-los, são apenas simples mortais. Não é de se esperar que tenham tamanha imaginação. "ah, você quer dizer o rapaz que estava comigo no carro hoje pela manha..." lembre-se do combinado. Claro. Se eu lhe dissesse que eram meus pais provavelmente três reações poderiam ser observadas: ela ficaria incrédula, riria de mim e depois de tudo explicado, surtaria. Mas eu não ia dar-lhe a chance ou o fardo de ter que passar por essas três etapas então simplifiquei. "é meu irmão" foi tudo o que eu disse. Depois ela tomou a liberdade de sentar-se comigo e de dizer que ainda assim, ele também era bem vindo. Estaria meu irmão por algum acaso freqüentando alguma faculdade da região? Qual seria seu nome? Praticava algum esporte? De onde vínhamos? Se o motivo do convite para nós dois não estava obvio desde o começo, agora com toda a certeza estava. Ouvi atentamente enquanto ela reportava os comentários que seus amigos tinham feito de mim e dispersei minha atenção quando se voltaram para o meu pai. Apesar de passar a impressão de ser uma pessoa simpática com sua conversa trivial aquela sensação gélida que eu havia tido quando pisei nos degraus da escola não havia desaparecido. Continuava tudo frio, vazio e morto. Não havia calor, paixão ou qualquer coisa acolhedora naquele rosto angelical e naquela atuação perfeita. Logo ela já havia se retirado com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

O relógio marcava 3:45, 46, 47, 48... fui contando os minutos e logo soou o alarme das quatro horas. Andei o mais rápido que pude para o estacionamento e entrei no carro como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

"sério, pai, eu podia desenvolver algum tipo de alergia á humanos" disse divertida

"O dia não parece ter sido tão ruim" disse ele antes de começar a vasculhar meus pensamentos. Depositei minhas mãos no seu rosto para lhe dar uma amostra das imagens antes de reportar-lhe meu dia.

"As pessoas são melhores atores aqui" e soltei um risinho. Edward rosnou "oh, está bem, mas pai, eu não posso evitar pensar nisso quando penso nele. Mas saiba que é algo muito mais alem do que uma necessidade carnal" Edward continuou com a expressão perturbada.

"Ele também te ama, é tudo o que eu posso dizer e é meu único consolo" imagino que não deve ter sido fácil para ele me ver crescer, do momento em que eu nasci, com o amor da minha vida por perto e eu sendo uma criatura muito desenvolvida e com um crescimento acelerado e tendo perdido consequentemente a imaturidade e a inocência muito rapidamente para o desgosto de todos, mas já havíamos tido esse tipo de conversa varias vezes e, francamente não estava com vontade de tê-la mais uma vez.

"Vamos falar mais sobre o meu dia" sorria Nessie, ele não resiste ao seu sorriso, lembrei a mim mesma. "você, senhor Edward, foi convidado para uma festa no sábado" falei em um tom divertido. Rapidamente o ar de preocupação paternal (em relação aos meus desejos) desapareceu e ele se descontraiu novamente. O caminho para casa não pareceu tão longo quando eu esperava que fosse. Não posso dizer que o tempo voou , mas Edward fez um bom trabalho em me distrair durante todo o trajeto falando dos mais variados assuntos e preenchendo os meus pensamentos, mas nunca com Jake. À medida que nos aproximávamos da casa seu cheiro me embriagava cada vez mais, como se eu já não estivesse ansiosa o bastante. Cheguei á um ponto em não podia mais agüentar. Meu coração nunca doera tanto de saudade, doía tanto ao ponto de eu não saber mais ao certo se ele ainda batia em meu peito. Assim que o carro não estava mais em movimento saltei em um só pulo para seus braços. Ele estava me esperando na porta com um sorriso e parecia tão ansioso pelo meu toque quanto eu estava pelo dele. Nenhum de nós poderia esperar mais um segundo sequer.

"Foi uma eternidade" ofeguei em seu pescoço e inalei profundamente o odor de sua pele.

"Não me diga Ness" disse rindo "agora" pegou meu rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra me trouxe bem pra perto de si, como se fossemos um só e apertou seus lábios contra o meus com uma urgência que não podia ser disfarçada. Meu corpo ansiava por mais. Tínhamos formado um elo que agora seria difícil de ser rompido. Estávamos em transe. Era quase como se eu não houvesse passado os últimos seis meses longe dele. Estávamos em um mundo onde só havia nós dois. Minha pele se arrepiava á medida que me tocava e sentia o calor irradiar dentro de mim como um fogo que queimava e queimava sem parar. Em um instante a realidade irrompeu com o som raivoso vindo da garganta de Edward e Jacob parou de me beijar, baixando assim seus lábios para o meu pescoço "mais tarde quem sabe Nessie, mas se não pararmos agora, não haverá um mais tarde nunca mais" disse Jake contrariado, mas risonho. "home sweet home"

Bom gente essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo alguma coisa. Não sei se está bom nem nada mas agradeço por terem lido. Qualquer tipo de comentário é bem vindo, assim como ajuda (na verdade eu ADORARIA uma ajuda) obrigada.


End file.
